


One Road

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: "Maybe the worlds gone to shit, but we'll stick together!"





	One Road

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy new fic!  
> No clue what I'm doing really, but enjoy?

'-there is no threat, the government has everything under control and-'

The TV screen turns black. Silence.

"Bullshit." Yoongi huffs, placing the remote controller down on the coffee table, honestly done with listening to the same thing every damn day for the past month. He pushes himself up off the grey sofa "If by 'under control' they mean people going ape shit, quitting jobs and striking for god knows what reason, then sure, they really do have it under control."

Namjoon licks his lips, staring at the now black screen of the tv from where he's standing behind the sofa, resting his arms on the back of it, thinking. "I've a bad feeling about this." he comments. The other five boys in the room stay silent, not quite sure what to think of the situation. Namjoon has always been the one to think and talk anyways, all big brains and shit.

"Turn the tv back on." Jimin says, nudging Jungkook with his foot. The boy who's sitting at the other end of the sofa complies, turning the TV back on, he himself curious.

A news reporter appears on the screen, sitting in a studio '-another hospital is running low on room for patients. It is recommended to stay home at all times possible.' The screen switches to two men, both dressed in suits and sitting in a studio on armchairs, probably another two that will argue on whether there is some threat with the spreading disease or not.

' "Dead animals are found daily on the street's too, I do think that this is a reason to worry and take action-'' the seemingly older man points out before being stopped by the other.  
''There is no action to take when we're not entirely sure what the cause of the problem is-''

''Then why does the government claim to have everything under control? If you don't know what the cause is, you don't have control-" '

"Does anyone really know what's happening?" Taehyung speaks over the TV, resting back in the armchair "Like, really know?"

"Doubt it," Seokjin says "Everything is a mess at the moment."  
  "It's been like that for the past few months," Yoongi mutters "how long will we have to wait to find out what's happening?"

Namjoon stands up straight, sighing "We might not really find out what's happening at all."

Jimin lifts a brow, sitting up on the sofa "Are you saying this. . . 'this' whatever it is, will kill us before we find out?"

"Wha-" Namjoon's eyes widen, "No, no not at all. I'm saying that the goverment won't let out all the information. They might even know something now, but if it's bad, they don't want to cause panic."

"Well shit it must be bad, cause no way they don't know whats happening after all this time."

"Yoongi can you please be a bit more positive?" Seokjin asks, he's worried enough as it is, and Yoongi isn't helping with all that negativity. Then again, he's practically made up of it.

"You Scooby pack have nothing better to do than make up theories on how the worlds going to shit?" Hoseok walks in with a bag of groceries, standing in the doorway and staring at the comic looking scene before him. Everyone gathered to watch the news, headlines overly dramatic while the viewers try to decipher what's happening.

"What's your theory Sherlock?" Jungkook turns around on the couch, grinning at Hoseok.

"End of the world, Watson" Hoseok chuckles.

"End of the world huh?" Jungkook looks back at the TV "Seems convincing... So, what is it, an earthquake? Or are we gonna end up like the dinosaurs?"

Hoseok shrugs, walking into the kitchen part of the room and placing the bag on the counter "Haven't thought that deep into it, with all that disease stuff going on and sick people, it might as well be a zombie apocalypse"

The room falls silent as the joke part in the statement goes almost unnoticed.

"That'd be hella scary if it happened," Jungkook finally says. "Kinda cool though, let's be all bad ass and shit-" he stands up dramatically "I'm changing my name to Daryl."

"Nothing new for you Kook, Taehyung is basically trying to eat you every night" Yoongi snorts.

Jimin laughs "Step up your concealer game Kookie, we can still see those purple marks on your neck."

Jungkook rolls his eyes. He turns to Yoongi "Hyung you need to buy some gag for Jimin or something, I might live a door away but those walls aren't sound proof." he smiles smugly, watching Jimin's face go pale.  
"Already have one." Yoongi winks.

Seokjin shakes his head at their childishness "Filthy sinners."

Hoseok snorts "Hyung your boyfriend is Namjoon, the most filthy relationship here must be the one with that kinky bastard." He points at the said male.

"Eww," Jungkook covers his ears "Don't wanna hear about old people sex, keep your lemon parties to yourselves please"

"Aish these kids-" Namjoon mumbles.

"We should get going, our shift is coming up." Taehyung stands up, glancing from his watch up at Yoongi. The older gives a nod and grabs his coat from beside Jimin, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

Jungkook stands up, wraps his arms around Taehyung's torso "Please be careful, yeah?"  
The elder gives a nod and places a kiss to Jungkook's lips "Of course, you too baby."

"Let's go." Yoongi walks past Taehyung and out into the hallway. With a small smile shot Jungkook's way, Taehyung follows.

 

* * *

 

Both Taehyung and Yoongi keep their heads down while walking past a group of older people with signs, striking against- They're really not sure, the messages on the boards are harder to decipher than before. It's getting crazy. They've been walking around in circles, chanting nonsense for days.

"What's their deal, the government isn't listening to anyone anymore," Yoongi huffs "walking around with signs isn't going to help anyone."

Taehyung shoves his hands into his pockets "It's weird..." He mumbles "When the hell was Seoul last this empty... like, except people occasionally walking down the street to the shop, work or whatever, and those elders striking, nobody's out."

Yoongi sighs "We were told to stay at homes, weren't we."  
Taehyung gives a nod "Yea but I didn't think people would take it so seriously." He looks around at the empty road. It's eerily quiet. He knows something's not right.

 

* * *

 

"Hoseok you forgot like five things from the damn grocery store, how'd you manage to do that?!"  
The younger just shrugs, eyes stuck to the TV.

Seokjin sighs. "Kook you've a mission, go to the store."

The boy look's up from his phone "'Kay."  
"I'm going with him!" Jimin jumps in.

Seokjin gives him a short list of things he needs to finish dinner and sends the two off with a "Be careful."

"Hoseok always forgets something yet Seokjin still sends him to go shopping." The older points out, looking at the boy by his side. Jungkook snorts "He's the only one that bothers going."  
Jimin looks away with a nod, lips pressed together "Fair point."

 

* * *

 

"This is so boring, what the hell where is everyone?"

"At home, scared as hell." Yoomi -Taehyung's and Yoongi's coworker- answers. She drops the box filled with candy bars to the floor with a huff, beginning to lay them out on the shelves right by the counter. "Feet of the counter." She reminds, not even having to look at Taehyung to know what he's doing.

"Nobody's here anyways." The male defends. He looks up to see Yoongi walking back from the other end of the store with an empty cardboard box, quite rushed.

"Call an ambulance," he hurries "there's a man by the third section, he's not feeling well-" Yoongi pauses. He really looks disturbed. Taehyung pulls his legs off of the counter, sits up straight.

"-he really looks sick." And the elder sounds dead serious.  
Taehyung immediately stands up to go to the office in the back and use the phone there.

"I tried to get him to walk here but he said he can't move."

Yoomi stands up, looking confused but she nods "I'll go wait with him there then." And she jogs off in the customer's direction.

Taehyung walks out of the office, chewing on his lip "I called for an ambulance but the fastest they can get here is twenty minutes. Everything's busy."

Yoongi's brows furrow, he grabs for the small remote to turn the old TV on, some small 90's square box that hangs in the corner for them to listen to when bored. But he presses the red button on the remote two times and it doesn't work. He tries again, nothing.

"What-"

And the ear piercing scream coming from the other end of the small store makes both boys freeze, look at each other and dash towarda Yoomi.

Reaching the end of the store, both Yoongi and Taehyung slow down and make a sly turn on the corner,

And stop.

Taehyung could feel his heart dropping to his stomach and blood freezing at the scene before him.  
Yoomi laying on the ground swimming in the puddle of blood, covered in torn flesh, and that man that was shaking in pain just a minute ago, above her.

"Son of a bitch-" Yoongi firmly grips Taehyung's arm and forces him a step back, he could feel the younger shaking.

The pale creature looks up with a drawn out growl, pupil-less, milky eyes staring at the two, flesh hanging from it's teeth, face covered in blood. It's revolting.

And neither Yoongi or Taehyung can find it in themselves to move a muscle.


End file.
